Many mechanical power transmissions use hydraulics, planetary gear assemblies and/or chain belt combinations to accomplish infinitely variable speed power transmission. Such transmissions rely on traction for transmitting power. However, in automotive applications, such transmissions are too heavy and too large in size to practically transmit torque in a range of for example 250-300 ft./lbs. Presently used four speed electronically controlled transmissions have a multitude of components and are very complex, particularly in performing forward gear selection and shifting.